


There is crumbs

by jambon



Category: Pringles - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful love story between ham and a pringle</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is crumbs

As ham seductively lowered her hand into the Pringles tube, the Paul the pringle quickly got excited to be eaten. Ham raised Paul up to her mouth and licked the salty side of his lean, crisp figure. Soon after she sexily whispered "Don't scratch your head with a pringle, there is crumbs..", she easily took a large bite out of Paul and then stuffed the rest of him into her mouth. "Hammy-darling, I have always loved yoooouuuuuuu, thank youuu for choosing meeeeeee!" Paul shouted as he entered her oral orifice never to be seen again. Suddenly, ham yelled "URINAL" because she saw one on the television.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed yet this is a joooke written by my good fren Slevs at a sleepover. Leave kudos *winky emoji* *\\(^_^)/*


End file.
